BioShock
BioShock ist ein Computerspiel von Irrational Games (jetzt als 2K Boston und 2K Australia zu Take 2 Interactive gehörend) für PC, Xbox 360 und Playstation 3. Es wird von den Entwicklern als ein geistiger Nachfolger ihres vorherigen PC-Titels System Shock 2 beschrieben und greift ebenso Elemente aus Rollenspielen und Survival Horror auf. Adrian Lawton, PR-Manager von Take 2 Interactive, gibt ungefähr 20 Stunden als Spielzeit an. Ein Mittelwert aus verschiedenen Reviews ist 15 Stunden.http://www.gamestar.de/magazin/test/bioshock/1473254/bioshock_p_wertung.html Der Schauplatz Rapture ist ein gescheitertes, von den Ideen von Ayn Rand inspiriertes Utopia auf dem Meeresboden. Das Design ist im Art-Déco-Stil der amerikanischen 1930er Jahre gehalten, der Ton klingt oft nach Grammophon und es wird zum Teil lizenzierte Musik der Ära (Bobby Darin, Noel Coward, Bing Crosby, Cole Porter, Django Reinhardt, uvm.) verwendet. Spiel Handlung Der Protagonist Jack stürzt im Jahre 1960 mit einem Flugzeug über dem Atlantik ab. Als einziger Überlebender kann er sich gerade noch an einen nahe der Absturzstelle stehenden Leuchtturm retten. Hilfe suchend und unwissend, welche Gefahren ihn erwarten, betritt der Spieler den Leuchtturm. Im Turm befindet sich eine Tauchkugel, welche den Spieler in die Unterwasserstadt Rapture führt. Während des Tauchganges wird man von Andrew Ryan über die Utopie Raptures aufgeklärt. Andrew Ryan ist ein reicher Industrieller und der Erbauer von Rapture. Gründe für den Bau waren seine Unzufriedenheit über die damals existierenden Weltbilder des Kapitalismus, des Kommunismus und des Katholizismus und der Wunsch nach einer Welt, in der jeder Mensch frei von äußeren Zwängen arbeiten und leben kann. Deswegen wurde als Ort der Meeresboden gewählt, um von anderen Staaten unabhängig und unentdeckt existieren zu können. Darüber hinaus lassen seine im Spiel vorkommenden Äußerungen darauf schließen, dass er ein stark egoistisches und atheistisches Weltbild vertritt. Er macht beispielsweise in Lautsprecherdurchsagen den Altruismus für Diktatur und Holocaust verantwortlich. Der Protagonist wird von Atlas, einem Bewohner der Stadt Rapture, über ein Funkgerät kontaktiert und in die Zustände innerhalb der Stadt eingeweiht: Fast alle Einwohner Raptures sind Opfer einer Substanz namens ADAM geworden, welche es ermöglicht, den menschlichen Körper mit neuen Fertigkeiten auszustatten. Diese haben größtenteils ihren Verstand verloren, da sie abhängig von ADAM sind. Dr. Tenenbaum ist die Entdeckerin von ADAM, einer Substanz, welche genetische Veränderungen in einem lebenden Organismus auslöst. Mit der finanziellen Hilfe von Frank Fontaine konnte sie ADAM soweit perfektionieren, dass es gewünschte Mutationen hervorruft. Personen, die es einnehmen, erlangen übermenschliche Kräfte. Frank Fontaine ist Eigentümer der „Fontaine Fischfabriken“ in Rapture, konzentrierte sich aber hauptsächlich auf das Schmuggeln verbotener Waren, z.B. der Bibel. Er lernte Brigid Tenenbaum kennen und erkannte das Potential ihrer ADAM-Forschung. Um mit ADAM Geld verdienen zu können, gründete er „Fontaine Futuristics“. Fontaine wollte schon lange die Macht in Rapture übernehmen und mit ADAM hatte er das Mittel, um sein Ziel erreichen zu können. Um sich eine Privatarmee aufbauen zu können, gründete er ein Zentrum für Arme. Er gab ihnen Plasmide, um sie gegenüber den Sicherheitskräften von Ryan stärker zu machen. Am Jahreswechsel 1958/1959 eskalierten die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Ryan und Fontaine. Um im Untergrund weiterhin gegen Ryan kämpfen zu können, täuschte er seinen eigenen Tod vor. Atlas bittet Jack, seine Familie zu suchen und zu retten. Auf seinem Weg durch Rapture durchstreift Jack äußerst unterschiedliche Orte. Im Medical Pavillon, einem medizinischen Zentrum, muss er dem verrückten Dr. Steinman einen besonderen Schlüssel abjagen. In Neptune’s Bounty, einem Fischereizentrum, scheitert der Versuch, die Familie von Atlas zu retten. Darauf schwört Atlas Rache, welche jedoch vom Spieler verübt werden soll. In Arcadia, dem Erholungsgebiet von Rapture, muss Jack tote Bäume, die Sauerstoffversorgung von Rapture, wiederbeleben. In Fort Frolic muss Jack für den verrückten Künstler Sander Cohen mehrere Personen ermorden. Unterwegs trifft der Spieler immer wieder auf Splicer, mutierte Überlebende, die ihn mit verschiedenen Fähigkeiten angreifen, sowie auf die Big Daddies und die von ihnen beschützten Little Sisters. Little Sisters sammeln ADAM. Mit speziellen Spritzen saugen sie das Blut von Leichen auf und trinken es anschließend. Eine im Körper eingepflanzte Seeschnecke produziert aus dem Blut die Substanz ADAM. Früher waren sie normale kleine Mädchen. In von Fontaine gegründeten Kindergärten wurden sie so erzogen, dass sie Leichen für Engel halten und immer in der Nähe von einem Big Daddy, ihrem Beschützer, bleiben. Big Daddys beschützen die Little Sisters bei der Suche nach ADAM. Es sind Menschen, die mit Drogen auf dieses Verhalten getrimmt werden. Ausgerüstet sind sie mit schwer gepanzerten Taucheranzügen. Es gibt Big Daddys mit einem großen Metallbohrer, welche als Bouncer bezeichnet werden, und einige mit einer riesigen Nietenpistole ausgerüstete namens Rosie. Diese zwei Arten treten jeweils in einer normalen und in einer Elite-Version auf. In Hephaestus (Anlehnung an Hephaistos), dem Industriegebiet von Rapture, trifft Jack schließlich auf Andrew Ryan, der dem Protagonisten erzählt, dass dieser ein genetisches Experiment sei, welches in Rapture geboren sei. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Erinnerungen des Protagonisten manipuliert wurden und dass er nicht einmal über einen freien Willen verfügt. Fragen, die mit den Worten "Wärst du so freundlich, ..." gestellt werden, bestimmen Jacks Verhaltensweisen und er ist gezwungen, diesen indirekten Befehlen Folge zu leisten. Als Ryan Jack bittet, ihn zu ermorden, tut er dies auch, obwohl Ryan bis zum Schluss an seine Willensfreiheit appelliert. Im darauffolgenden Moment erfährt Jack, dass Atlas in Wahrheit der für tot gehaltene Frank Fontaine ist, der die Kontrolle über Rapture für sich haben wollte. Mit Hilfe der abtrünnigen Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Tenenbaum dringt Jack in Fontaines Unterschlupf ein und besiegt am Ende den inzwischen durch eine Überdosis ADAM zum Superschurken mutierten Frank Fontaine. Die Endsequenz variiert je nach dem, wie sich der Spieler während des Spielens verhalten hat (siehe unten). Waffen Neben den Plasmiden ist es auch möglich, die Gegner mit konventionellen Waffen zu bekämpfen. Diese Waffen erhält man nacheinander im Verlauf des Spieles. Zur Verfügung stehen eine Rohrzange, ein .38er Revolver, ein Schrotgewehr, eine Maschinenpistole, ein Granatwerfer, eine Armbrust sowie ein Chemowerfer. Die Schusswaffen besitzen jeweils 3 unterschiedliche Munitionsarten. Außerdem lässt sich fast jede Waffe an den sogenannten Alle Macht dem Volke-Stationen zweimal verbessern. Genetische Modifikationen Ebenso wie die Einwohner von Rapture hat auch Jack die Möglichkeit, seinen Körper mit zahlreichen Plasmiden und Tonika zu modifizieren. Die Voraussetzung dafür ist der Besitz von ADAM. ADAM ADAM besteht aus rohen Stammzellen, welche von einer besonderen Meeresschneckenart aus toten Zellen produziert werden. Allein ist ADAM jedoch nichts wert. Der Nachteil von ADAM und seinen Folgeprodukten: Sie zerstören gesunde menschliche Zellen und ersetzen sie mit neuen instabilen Zellen. Der exzessive Missbrauch von Plasmiden und Tonika der Bewohner von Rapture war am Ende der Grund, weswegen sie immer verrückter wurden und nach und nach all ihre Moral und Menschlichkeit verloren. An Automaten, genannt Gatherer's Garden, kann sich der Spieler für gesammeltes ADAM neue genetische Modifikationen kaufen. Plasmid Ein Plasmid ist die weiterverarbeitete Version von ADAM. Nur Plasmide rufen genetische Veränderungen hervor. Man kann zum Beispiel Blitze schleudern, Feinde und Gegenstände in Brand setzen oder per Telekinese schwere Objekte und Leichen durch die Luft werfen. Maximal können sechs Plasmide getragen werden, die Restlichen werden in der Gen-Bank gelagert. Die Plasmide sind im Einzelnen: Electrobolt, Winter Blast, Abfackeln!, Telekinese, Security Bullseye, Zorn, Hypnotize Big Daddy, Ziel-Dummy, Sonic Boom und Insektenschwarm. Außer dem Electrobolt, das man am Anfang bekommt, muss man die restlichen Plasmide finden oder mit Adam kaufen. Eve Plasmide brauchen Energie, welche ihnen Eve liefert. Man findet es in blauen Spritzen vor. Tonikum Es gibt auch passive genetische Veränderungen, welche zum Beispiel eine größere Panzerung hervorrufen oder einfacheres Hacken von Kameras und Geschütztürmen . Diese nennen sich „Tonika“. Insgesamt gibt es 53 Tonika, die in die Kategorien Körper-Tonika, Kampf-Tonika und Technik-Tonika unterteilt werden. Weitere Spielaspekte Es gibt eine große Anzahl an Automaten, Sicherheitssystemen und Objekten, die der Spieler hacken kann – zum Beispiel Safes, Sicherheitskameras, Geschütze, Verkaufsautomaten und Medi-Stationen. Das Hacken läuft in Form eines kleinen Minispiels ab, in dem man verschiedene Röhrenteile so anordnen muss, dass eine Flüssigkeit zu einem bestimmten Ausgangspunkt fließt. Während des Spielverlaufes erhält der Spieler auch eine Kamera, mit der er die Genstruktur der Gegner analysieren kann, wenn er diese fotografiert. Jeder Gegner hat dabei fünf Stufen, und für jede abgeschlossene Stufe gibt es eine Belohnung in Form von Plasmiden, Tonika oder erhöhtem Schaden. Durch das Sammeln verschiedener Objekte kann man an sogenannten U-Invent-Stationen neue Tonika oder Munitionstypen erstellen. Im gesamten Spielverlauf findet man Tagebücher beziehungsweise Tonbänder von verschiedenen Personen aus Rapture. Diese erzählen von ihren Plänen, Eindrücken und Erlebnissen in Rapture. Durch die Tonbänder wird hauptsächlich die Hintergrundstory vorangetrieben. Es gibt 122 Tonbänder. Es gibt an vielen Orten in Rapture verschiedene Automaten, die einem vielerlei Möglichkeiten bieten. So kann man sich heilen, Munition kaufen, die Plasmide und Tonika austauschen, neue Plasmide kaufen oder auch Gegenstände erfinden. Alternative Enden Insgesamt gibt es drei verschiedene Enden. Das Ende der Geschichte ist abhängig von den Handlungen des Spielers innerhalb des Spiels, besonders den Little Sisters gegenüber. Wenn der Spieler nicht auf das Ausbeuten der kleinen Schwestern zurückgreift, wie von Dr. Tenenbaum verlangt, überwältigen die Little Sisters Fontaine, um ihn mit ihren ADAM-Nadeln zu erstechen. Die Little Sisters verlassen Rapture. Dank Jack können sie ein normales Leben an der Oberfläche führen. Die letzte Szene zeigt einen älteren Jack auf seinem Sterbebett, getröstet durch die nun erwachsenen Little Sisters. Wenn der Spieler die kleinen Schwestern ausbeutet, wird Jack von seiner Sinneslust für ADAM überwältigt und schnappt sich die nächste Little Sister, als Fontaine tot ist. Dr. Tenenbaum fängt einen Monolog an, in dem sie erzählt, wie angeekelt sie von Jack wegen seiner Grausamkeit und Mangel an Beherrschung ist und deutet an, dass er die Little Sisters tötete. Gleichzeitig findet eine Cutszene statt, welche ein Unterseeboot zeigt, das die Absturzstelle untersucht. Die Seeleute des Unterseeboots staunen, als Dutzende von Tauchkapseln vom Ozean emporsteigen und aus jedem mehrere Splicer rauskommen. Sie töten die Mannschaft und übernehmen das Boot samt Nuklearwaffen. Ein drittes Ende erscheint, wenn der Spieler nur einige der Little Sisters kuriositätshalber ausgebeutet hat. Dieses Ende ist optisch genau das Gleiche wie Ende Nr. 2, allerdings ist der Monolog von Dr. Tenenbaum etwas anders. Der Text ist in etwa der Gleiche, jedoch trägt sie das Ganze mit einem traurigen (nicht wie bei Ende 2 einem zornigen) Unterton vor. Sie bereut es, dass der Spieler sich nicht im Zaum halten konnte und mindestens eine Little Sister ausgebeutet hat. Entwicklung Historie Das Spiel wurde seit 2004 entwickelt, im Januar 2006 kündigte Take 2 Interactive nach dem Kauf von Irrational Games an, BioShock unter ihrem 2K Games-Label zu veröffentlichen. Am 13. August erschien ein kostenloses Buch als PDF, das hochauflösende Konzeptbilder der Entwickler zeigt.http://www.2kgames.com/cultofrapture/artbook.html Das Spiel erschien am 21. August 2007 in den USA und am 24. August 2007 in Europa. Auf einen Mehrspielermodus wurde bei der Entwicklung von Anfang an verzichtet, um sich voll und ganz auf den Einzelspielermodus konzentrieren zu können. Ken Levine, Mitbegründer von Irrational Games begründete dies damit, dass es nicht möglich sei, gleichzeitig im Einzel- und Mehrspielermodus eine hohe Qualität gewährleisten zu können. So habe man sich letzten Endes nur für den Einzelspielermodus entschieden. Engine BioShock wurde ursprünglich mit der Vengeance-Engine entwickelt, einer stark modifizierten Version der Unreal Engine 2.5. In einem Interview auf der E3 im Mai 2006 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass man zur Unreal Engine 3.0 übergegangen sei und man diese etwas aufgebohrt habe, um sehr schöne Wassereffekte zu generieren. Man habe eigens dafür einen „Wasserprogrammierer“ und einen „Wasser-Künstler“ ins Entwicklungsteam geholt. Letztendlich ist es jedoch bei der Unreal-Engine 2.5 geblieben, welche einige Funktionen der Unreal-Engine 3 aufweist. Als Physik-Engine stand die Havok-Engine zur Verfügung. BioShock unterstützt als eines der ersten Spiele DirectX 10. Es lässt sich jedoch auch unter DirectX 9 auf dem PC spielen. Unterschiede gibt es bei Wasser-, Staub-, Schatten- und Lichteffekten. Da diese jedoch nur minimal sind zweifeln Kritiker und Fans den Nutzen von DirectX 10 in Spielen an. Zu dem wird BioShock unter Games for Windows beworben. Deutsche Version BioShock kommt in Deutschland zwar als USK-18-Version, diese ist dennoch geschnitten, um einer Indizierung zu entgehen. Die Blutmenge bei Treffern wurde vermindert, blutige Schadenstexturen durch Treffer und offene Fleischwunden bei verbrannten Gegnern wurden entfernt. Zudem wurden diverse Filmsequenzen entschärft, allerdings blieben die gescripteten Deko-Leichen und das in Deutschland oft modifizierte Ragdollverhalten unangetastet. In allen anderen Ländern (Österreich, Schweiz etc.) erschien eine PEGI-Version, die zwar auch ab 18 Jahren freigegeben ist, jedoch nicht geschnitten wurde. Diese Version ist multilingual, also auch mit deutscher Sprache ausgestattet.http://www.schnittberichte.com/schnittbericht.php?ID=4315 Auch die Hintergrundgeschichte wurde in der deutschen Version leicht verändert. In der englischen Variante des Spiels ist die Forscherin Dr. Tenenbaum eine Deutsche, die während des Zweiten Weltkrieges zusammen mit Dr. Josef Mengele Versuche an KZ-Häftlingen durchführte. Unterschiede PC/Xbox 360 Da das Spielen per Maus und Tastatur am PC gegenüber der Gamepad-Steuerung der Xbox 360 einige Vorteile bringt, musste die PC-Version gegenüber der Xbox-360-Version ein wenig verändert werden. Folgendes wurde angepasst: * Entfernung der automatischen Zielhilfe ("Auto-Aiming") * Neuausbalancierung der Gegner * Einfügen von Drag and Drop in das Interface Kopierschutz BioShock nutzt den SecuROM-Kopierschutz, um das Abspielen nicht autorisierter Kopien zu verhindern. Jede Kopie des Spiels muss zuerst online aktiviert werden. Die Anzahl der Aktivierungen wurde durch 2K-Games zuerst auf zwei beschränkt. Später wurde die Zahl aufgrund von Kritik auf fünf Aktivierungen angehoben. Am 20. Juni 2008 wurden offiziell alle Beschränkungen die der SecuROM-Kopierschutz für Bioshock mit sich brachte, deaktiviert. Eine Aktivierung ist jedoch weiterhin notwendig.http://forums.2kgames.com/forums/showthread.php?t=18452 Die Zahl an verbleibenden Aktivierungen konnte wieder erhöht werden, wenn das Spiel vor der Deinstallation deaktiviert wurde. Da dies mit dem normalen Deinstallationsprogramm manchmal nicht funktionierte, hat der Entwickler ein „Activation Revoke Tool“ für die DVD-Vollversion veröffentlicht.http://www.2kgames.com/cultofrapture/revoketool.html Soundtrack Am 24. August 2007 erschien ein Sampler mit 12 Aufnahmen in 192 Kbit von Garry Schyman zum kostenlosen Herunterladen.http://downloads.2kgames.com/bioshock/BioShock_Score.zip Dieses Paket enthält jedoch nicht alle Aufnahmen, welche in den Capitol Studios aufgenommen wurden. Später legte Take Two Interactive Deutschland jeder SteelBook-Ausgabe von BioShock eine CD im Jewel-Case bei, welche bereits 23 Titel enthielt und "BioShock - Sounds Of Rapture" genannt wurde. Allerdings sind 11 dieser Titel eher Dialoge der Charaktere der deutschen Version von BioShock als echte Orchester Aufnahmen. Diese erkennt man schon daran, das diese Titel deutsche Bezeichnungen tragen. Wertungen BioShock kam bei der Fachpresse sehr gut an. Das zeigt auch einer der höchsten Metascores von 96/100 Punkten für Xbox-360- und 95/100 Punkten für die PC-Version.metacritic.com Metascore Die Durchschnittswertungen in der deutschsprachigen Presse waren mit 94/100 auf der Xbox-360 und 91/100 auf dem PC ähnlich hoch.critify.de Metascore 364958-800px baby jack super.jpg 800px-Jack Passport.jpg 1000.jpg 37.jpg 6000.jpg Rapture1.png Rapture2.jpg Rapture3.jpg ScreenShot 683 PlaneSequence.bik - Bink Video Player.jpg Death of Andrew Ryan--article image.jpg Spider Splicer.jpg Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Webpräsenz * Cult of Rapture weitere offizielle Seite vom Hersteller zu BioShock, jedoch mit mehr Hintergrundwissen (englisch) * http://www.somethinginthesea.com/ offizielle BioShock 2 Seite mit ersten Informationen (englisch) en:BioShock fr:BioShock Kategorie:Dateien aus BioShock